


Blue Broken Plastic Pool Chairs

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: John dragged them out to the middle of nowhere, Arkansas. It’s in the middle of summer and the humidity is sweltering and the air conditioning isn’t working. So while john goes out, taking care of the case that brought them there in the first place, the boys take advantage of the alone time and the pool.





	Blue Broken Plastic Pool Chairs

The motel was honestly not worth the twenty bucks for the night that John had paid for the room. The building looked as if it was one good gust of wind from blowing over and when they opened the door to their room, they were greeted by the smell of mold and cigarettes and body odor and probably more things that Dean didn’t want to think about. They weren’t going to stay here long. Wherever here was.

At least that’s what John said. He said that an old buddy of his needed help on a case, some kind of monster and well, John loaded them up into the back of the Impala and drove through the night to get to some small town in the middle of Arkansas.

The moment that they stepped out of the air conditioning of the car, they were immediately met with heat and worst of all, humidity. Within seconds it seemed that Dean was coated in sweat and his clothes were sticking to him.

All around them were corn fields and a little down the way was a gas station with two pumps that looked that it was almost certainly closed.

John changed into his cheap suit that he used when he was going to interview people and gave Dean a few bucks to get dinner and ruffled Sam’s hair despite the fact that he Sam hated it. Then he closed the door behind him and there was the rumble of the Impala before that disappeared in the sweltering heat.

Sam was messing with the small air conditioning unit that was shoved in the window, desperately trying to turn it on and after a couple of minutes, he threw up his hands in defeat and sighed. “It’s not working.” He rattled at the knobs on the front of it one last time, just in case. “Of course it doesn’t work.

Sam turned his gaze on his brother who was in the process of stripping the beds of the comforters and threw them in a corner. It was a while ago that Sam learned why Dean did that. The sheets, they get cleaned. It’s easy to clean the sheets but the comforters, god knows when they were cleaned and like hell was Dean going to be sleeping under them. He might live on the road and out of the car but come on, a man has got to have some standards.

Then Dean disappeared into the bathroom, only to return with a couple of towels in his hand.

“Where ya going?” Sam asked, leaning forward in the creaky chair that he was sitting in and took the towel that Dean offered to him, ready to follow his brother anywhere he went.

“Well… they’ve got a pool and like hell I’m gonna stay in this room and sweat myself to death. Besides, we could have a little fun.” Dean said with a cheeky grin and Sam felt himself go red at the implications of what Dean was saying. “It’s been awhile since we’ve had fun.”

And it’s true. Money had been tight lately and that meant that it had been double beds and John nearly on top of them at all moments in the day. And Dean was reaching the age (finally) where John was taking him out on hunts more often meaning that Sam was left alone in the motel alone.

Sam followed behind Dean wordlessly as they trekked across the broken asphalt parking lot and to the fenced in pool. It looked like at one point the pool had a lock on it but the owners of the place long ago got rid of it.

Dean dropped the towel down one on of the broken lounge chairs and Sam walked up close to the water's edge. Every few seconds the water would lap at the edge of the pool, ripples flickering across the surface. Sam bent down, his fingers dipping into the water, smaller ripples radiating out from his hands.

Dean stood back a couple of steps, watching Sam as he dragged his hand back and forth in the water as he stripped out of his clothes. It wasn’t like he owned a swimsuit. Sam was still watching the crystal blue water, not really paying attention to Dean and Dean dove into the water, feeling it break around him as he dove under. He came up a few seconds later in front of where Sam was crouched down, blinking the water out of his eyes.

“Come on, Sammy. Get undressed. Get in here. It feels good.” And that part wasn’t a lie. The water was cool and the air was hot and it felt wonderful up against his skin.

Sam’s eyes dipped beneath the water’s surface, taking note of Dean’s lack of clothing and he blushed a little as he stood back up, toeing off his shoes. Sam wasn’t sure what he expected when Dean said that they were going swimming, but skinny dipping, that most definitely didn’t cross his mind.

Dean watched, his chin resting on his arms that were crossed on the edge of the pool as Sam started to take off his clothes. Watched as more and more of his skin was being exposed to the hot Arkansas air. Sam hesitated, for just a second, fingers hovering over the waistband of his underwear before he took a deep breath and pulled them down all the way. Besides, what was there to be afraid of? Dean had already seen every inch of him.

Sam shivered as he dipped a toe into the pool and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water and everything to do with the way that Dean was looking at him, eyeing him. Then Sam dived into the water, his body forming a perfect, sleek line as he dived under, swimming past Dean and coming up in the middle of the pool, his bangs sticking to his face. Sam pushed them off his forehead, shaking his hair, the tiny bead of water hitting the pool all around him.

And the thing that stops Dean’s heart is the fact that Sam’s lips are stretched into a wide smile and Dean honestly couldn’t remember the last time he saw that.

Sam’s laughing and that’s all that matters. They’re together. They’re alive. Dad’s not here. The water feels good and Sam’s happy, so he’s happy.

Then Sam’s splashing Dean with water, spraying Dean in the face and there a moment where Dean’s actually shocked that Sam would do such a thing which sends Sam into a fit of laughter and Dean can’t help but join in.

“Shh…” Dean said through his laughing. “You’ll draw attention to us. Get us caught by the manager.”

Not like swimming was illegal but swimming naked, they were most certainly going to be reprimanded for that. If they were caught.

Dean pushed off the edge of the pool, swimming closer to Sam. Sam watched Dean, stayed where he was for just a moment until Dean’s just within his reach before he splashed Dean again and swam away, his laugh echoing off the water.

Dean scoffed and pretended to be offended before he dove under the water, swimming after his kid brother that was trying to get away from him. Dean reached out and grabbed a hold of Sam’s ankle, holding him in place as he came up to the surface and dunked Sam under the water. Only Sam grabbed a hold of Dean and pulled him under with him.

They stared at one another, each other’s face distorted through the water and it was Sam who finally closed the distance, reaching out for Dean and kissed him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s tiny waist, holding onto the small boy and kissed him until his lungs burned for oxygen and he had to go back up to where he could breathe. When Dean broke the surface, he was breathless for so many different reasons. For the lack of oxygen in his lungs. For the feeling of Sam’s naked body pressed up against his. For the way, that even now, he couldn’t get over the way that Sam kissed him.

Sam hadn’t stopped smiling since they got to the pool and he didn’t think that he ever would.

Sam started to swim backwards, towards the edge of the pool and Dean followed. Sam stopped when he hit his back up against the edge and Dean swam up to him, their chests nearly touching. He kissed Sam again, now boxing him in against concrete and muscle, Sam unable to swim away now. Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of Dean’s face, pulling him even closer.

Sam broke away so much sooner than Dean wanted him to, his skinny body slipping past the pool edge and Dean’s body and swam over to the metal ladder, hoisting himself up on it, sitting on the top rung.

Dean dove back under the water, coming up in front of where Sam was waiting. Goosebumps started to break out across the surface of Sam’s skin.

Sam was looking at Dean in that way that Dean’s so used to, his eyes blown wide with want and desire and while Dean was so used to that look, he was even more familiar with the sound that fell past Sam’s lips. Sam muttered his name, the word sounding like a prayer and this was Sam begging. Sam was wanting him. all of him. The good parts. The bad parts and Dean knew that sam wasn’t going to leave him.

Ever.

“Dean…” Sam whispered, eyes wide and pleading and he had waited for Dean for so long and now Dean was here, just within reach and Dean was keeping this from him. 

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair before he pulled himself up out of the water, just a little bit, spreading Sam’s legs and settling his body between his thighs.

Sam’s shaking as Dean leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips before he ducked his head, his lips trailing down his body. Sam’s skin is cold underneath his lips as he kissed a trail down his stomach, settling right below Sam’s navel.

Sam’s hard, his dick pressing up against Dean and Dean looked up at his little brother just one more time, for one more confirmation that Sam still wanted this before he took Sam into his mouth. Dean moaned around Sam, the salty taste of Sam mixing with the harsh taste of the chemicals in the water settling on his tongue.

Sam grabbed a hold of the pool, grounding himself as Dean continued to suck Sam off. Dean started to stroke himself under the water.

It didn’t last long, all the sensations around Sam being too much for his body to handle and he comes down Dean’s treat with a shout of his brother’s name. Dean pulled off of him, his hand working even faster under the water, getting himself off and he comes in the water with a soft grunt that sounded just a little bit too much like Sam’s name.

He rested his forehead against Sam’s chest, hearing his heart beating. He tried to catch his breath.

The water calmed around them and the faint sound of crickets is the only thing that could be heard. Sam started to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, spiking up the wet strands of hair and he sighed happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
